The Apple Proposal
by Em Tornado
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are 20 year old now, and are having a nice and healthy realationship between them. But what happens when Percy decides to take their relationship to the next level? Pure Percabeth Fluff. Warning: Very Mushy.
1. The Proposal

**A/N: Based on a headcanon I saw on google. This story contains an OC which is from another PJ fic I've been thinking about. This is my first Percy Jackson fic. and I really hope that you guys like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians' or 'The Heroes of Olympus series.'**

* * *

 **Annabeth**

"A straight line here… and done!" I exclaimed as I finished my new statue of Aphrodite. It had been 3 years since the war with Gaea, but of course our adventures weren't finished. Just about a month after the war was over, a new child of Poseidon had come to Camp. Her name was Emelia Rhea Jackson, Jackson as Sally had adopted her and Mia wanted the same last name as her amazing brother, Percy.

To say at the least, children of Poseidon always brought some hades of adventures.

"Finally done, Annabeth?" The said girl asked, her raven black hair with the perfect streak of colours hanging over her shoulder.

"Yep," I answered. "Hope that Aphrodite would be pleased."

She snorted, "If she does not get pleased, I'll make sure she doesn't get make-up for a _year_."

"That would be torturous for her," I agreed.

"Oh well. Olympus knows that I am torturous when I want to be." The devil's smirk on her face sent shivers down my spine. _Scary daughter of the Ocean_ I thought.

"Annabeth, darling, have you forgotten that I can read your thoughts?" She asked me, with the look of pure innocence on her face. "Any way, forget that. Did you meet Perce?" She was serious now.

"No… Actually," I checked my watch; "I need to meet him in the mess hall in 2 minutes."

"'K then. See ya later, Chase!"

Then, she unsurprisingly vanished into thin air.

I quickly went to the mess hall to meet Percy greeting several people on the way. Suddenly, my eyes were covered with the warm and familiar hands which had provided me with safety and happiness for almost 9 years now.

"Guess who?" He asked, excitement clear in his voice as he tried for the umpteenth time to shock or surprise me.

"Percy, you should have realized by now that you can _not_ surprise me," I said, feeling a little guilty, as he had tried so hard just for a little thing like surprising me.

"Oh well," He said as he removed his hands. "One can always hope."

"Yes he can," I smiled, "But not when their girlfriend is a daughter of _Athena._ "

"Point noted, wise girl."

Now I was a little impatient. "Why did you call me here, Seaweed Brain? You know, the other Gods are expecting things out of me."

Now he looked a little defeated. "Well, you'll get to know soon. Why don't you go sit down? I just need to check some stuff with Evan, and during that time, I'll chuck you some fruit, as it is clearly obvious that you are hungry."

"Fine, and thanks. Nobody knows me better than you," I said gratefuly as I went to sit at the Athena table. Only Percy knew that I normally have a bad temeper when I am hungry.

I started talking to Malcom when Percy yelled, "Catch, Wise girl," and without bothering to look up, I caught whatever fruit he threw me, and it was after taking a bite that I realized that it was an apple and that the whole Mess hall had gone quiet.

"What happened?" I asked as I stared at everyone.

"Annabeth," Malcom started, "Did you notice which fruit Percy throw to you?" He asked, uneasiness clear in his voice.

"Yeah, its an apple," I said. Then suddenly I realized. ' _In ancient Greece, throwing an apple to a girl means a the girl takes a bite, that normally means that she has agreed and said a yes. But,they still asked the girls after they had taken the bite, just in case they didn't realize that you had just proposed to her'._ I remembered telling him this not a month ago. My eyes widened as I looked up and stared at Percy.

"Well, is it a Yes or a No, Wise Girl? Or do you want me to present a ring now only?" He playfully asked me over the heads of all the demigods in the Hall, all of whose had turned to me now.

"Yes," I whispered. There was a moment of silence when suddenly Percy rushed forward and kissed me.

I could've stayed that way forever, except a voice behind us growled, "Well, it's about time!"

Suddenly the pavilion was filled with cheers. Clarisse led the way as everyone charged and hoisted us both onto their shoulders.

"Oh, come on!" Percy complained. "Is there no privacy?" Now I was having a weird sense of deja vu

"The lovebirds need to cool off!" Clarisse said with glee.

"The canoe lake!" Connor Stoll shouted.

With a huge cheer, they carried us down the hill, but they kept us close enough to hold hands. Percy was laughing, and I couldn't help laughing too, even though my face was completely red.

We held hands right up to the moment they dumped us in the water.

Afterward, I had the last laugh. Percy made an air bubble at the bottom of the lake. Our friends kept waiting for us to come up, but hey—when you're the fiancé of a son of Poseidon, you don't have to hurry.

And it was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time. Better than the first one.

* * *

 **The End.**

 **And that's it. All criticism and compliments are accepted. Disd anyone notice that I took th elast part from The Last Olympian? I just made it in Annabeth's POV... Well thanks! Bye!**


	2. AN: Answers

Hi guys!

Sorry, but this is not a chapter. I am sort of thinking about continuing this story and add some other 1-2 shots to it.

I really want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, liked, favorited or followed this story and I really wanted to answer some guest readers...

 **billybobjoe:** Ya... we're similar.. :)

 **Star/Anonymus:** Thanks a lot for liking the story... I'm glad you liked it. Annabeth catches the fruit without looking at it as she is a demigod. Because of their battle reflexes/ADHD, they know exactly what's going on. For all she knows, it could have been a dagger or something aimed to kill her or her friends.

The "things" Percy wants to discuss with Evan are basically his relationship with his sister Emelia. I sort of planned it out that Evan was (is) Percy's Best Friend in Goode when suddenly he is claimed by Apollo. So when Mia comes to camp, Percy trusts only Evan with her as he was only recently claimed and could help the scared Mia. So ya... that's it.

Thank You! I'll Post the next chapter soon..

Love,

nerdess2o4


	3. Athena's Blessing

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner... I'm still having my exams going on and wrote this at 3 am...**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**

 **BTW, I do not own PJO or HOO.**

* * *

Random Person's POV:

It was the winter solstice. All of the seven, some people from CHB, Nico, Thalia and Reyna were present, Nico as Hades's advisor, Reyna to represent the Romans and Thalia as the Lieutenant of Artemis. It was common news amongst all the demigods that Percy and Annabeth had just recently got engaged, but not formally. The memory was fresh in all the mortal minds, and brought a smile to their faces whenever they thought of the sweet way Percy had proposed to Annabeth.

Presently, every god except Hera, Athena and Zeus knew about this engagement. While Poseidon had happily given his blessing to them, Percy was thinking about how to get Athena's blessing. Even after holding the sky, falling into tart… you-know-where, and pulling a 3-nighter to study for a math exam just to be in the same class as Annabeth in High School had not been enough to show Athena that he was good enough for her daughter.

Actually, even he didn't believe how on Olympus he god so lucky…

A sound of Travis's sneeze got his mind back to the present.

"Bless you," Katie had almost immediately said.

"Aww, thanks Katie-kat," Travis cooed. "Never knew you cared."

As Travis and Katie continued their banter, an idea started forming in Percy's head. He quickly made a mental note to thanks the duo later as he made his way towards Athena.

Athena looked at him with a disgusted expression as he lightly stood beside her gray throne, looking uninterested. Then, out of the blue, he suddenly sneezed loudly.

"Bless you," Athena said, out of habit as Percy startled her.

By now, everyone was looking toward Percy and Athena as a mischievous look came on his face.

"Could you please repeat yourself, my lady?" He asked.

She looked at him impatiently. "I said 'Bless You' you foolish sea spawn."

Percy grinned as he quickly slipped his hand in Annabeth's, who was standing beside him, talking to Leo.

He guided her beside the hearth, where Lady Hestia was sitting, looking at him curiously. Everyone had a clear view of them when Percy looked at Lady Athena and kneeled on the ground.

"Thank You, Lady Athena, for your blessing," He said. Then, looking into Annabeth's stormy gray eyes, He took out a velvety box and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful ring Annabeth had ever seen. It was a simple gold ring with a beautiful stone, which was sea green along he edges and a beautiful gray in the middle. Percy had a sea-nymph take this stone from deep under the sea and asked Leo to piece together the ring.

"Annabeth," he said while kneeling, "You have known me since I was 12 and have always been there for me. You know my every weakness and every strength, as I know yours. I'm not perfect, and neither are you, but together we are more than perfect.

I am chipped. A lot. And it looks like you are the only one who could piece me back when no one could, and today I ask you one thing, something that might change our whole future. Annabeth Minerva Chase, aka. Wise girl, would you, with the witnessing of all these gods, please do me the honor of marrying me?"

After silence for a few moments, she whispered, "Yes," with tears streaming down her face. "Of course yes, you seaweed brain." She said as she laughed and cried at the same time.

Everyone cheered as he slipped the ring on her finger.

Only after kissing Annabeth did he look at Athena's face once again.

For once, her eyes, so similar to her daughter's, were filled with pride as they locked with his.

 _'You already had my blessing for this, Perseus,'_ Her voice washed over his mind.

* * *

 **Liked it? Hated it? Have suggestions for it? If so, Please review or PM me. All these reviews mean everything to me... Bye!**

 **-nerdess2o4**


	4. The Wedding

**The Wedding.**

 **Hullo, my lovely readers, and a very Happy New Year! I meant to submit this on 1st, but forgot... Anyway, I really researched deep for this, and this is how a greek weding works. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"You look stunning, Annabeth," Emelia gushed. She brushed a speck of invisible lint off my skirt, making sure everything was perfect. "Percy will probably faint when he sees you."

I smiled at her, as I looked into the large floor length mirror in front of me. The woman in front of me was wearing a white one-sleeved dress, which went down to her knees in elegant waves. The dress had little specks of silver and gray which somehow made the attire look authentic. Her hair had been gracefully piled on my head in a neat chignon, with small strand falling down to frame my face. The makeup on her face was light— just a coat of mascara and a light lip-gloss. She looked beautiful.

With a start I realized that the beautiful woman was _me_.

Sure, Percy always said that I did, but for once, _I_ found myself beautiful.

Sally Jackson had come and given me an ancient looking hairpin with beautiful sapphires. I guess that took care of wear the wear-a-blue-thing, the borrowed thing _and_ the old thing part, all at once, considering the hair pin once belonged to _Sally's_ great grand mother.

I looked back at Piper, Thalia, Hazel, Emelia, Rachel, Drew, Lacy, Reyna and Calypso, who helped me get ready for the wedding.

Yep. The wedding.

Seaweed brain had proposed to me about 3 weeks ago, and the whole camp was making themselves ready for this day. We had decided to have the wedding on the first of June, considering that is the most sacred day of Hera, who, as much as I hate her, _is_ the goddess of marriage.

Just as I was about to thank my best friends, Leo came in. "Knock-knock," he said, opening the door. When he saw me, he gasped, "Holy Aphrodite, Annabeth. You look Beautiful."

I smiled at him, almost shy. Dam, this wedding thing was making me feel _girly_. "Thanks, Leo. Now did you and the guys get Percy ready?"

"Yep," he replied. "I just came to return your shoes."

I took the shoes from him and turned the right one around to see the sole. There, Leo had neatly engraved the names of Piper, Calypso, Hazel, Emelia, Clarisse, Reyna, Ella, Nico, Will (with them being gay and all), Nyssa, Miranda, Lou Ellen, Drew, Lacy, Alice, Julia, Billie, Meg, Katie, Kayla and Valentina.

According to tradition, at the end of the day, Which ever of my maiden friends' name remained on the sole of my shoe would be the next to get married.

"Thanks a lot, Repair Boy, Now get out," Reyna said, pushing him out of the door. "Now, Annabeth," she turned to me, "You ready?"

"As ready as I can ever be," I replied firmly as I could. _'And why wouldn't I be?'_ I thought to myself. I was, after all, making the best decision of my life. _'I was getting married to my best friend. The love of my life.'_

 _My_ Seaweed Brain.

* * *

I swallowed as I stood beside Grover, feeling nervous as I waited for Annabeth to walk down the aisle. I was wearing a black tux with a sea-green tie, which my father had given me as a wedding gift.

According to Drew Tanaka, who had come to see if I was ready, I looked _'sizzling'._

I still don't know what she meant, but I think it was Okay… But I wasn't sure, as Travis and Connor were the ones who had translated what she meant for me.

The feeling of a cold bead of sweat distracted me as it rolled down my neck, giving me an involuntary shiver.

It wouldn't take Walter O'Brien to know that I was a little jumpy. I mean, it isn't everyday you are getting married to the woman you love, right?

Right.

I looked at the guests to distract me from my growing nerves.

The entire camp was there, sitting behind the first two rows, which were occupied by the gods. The wedding was at the beach, which had light waves rolling onto the sand, giving it a pleasant atmosphere, courtesy of father, no doubt.

A small canopy (made by Hephaestus) had been set at the alter where I was standing, giving me shade from the warm sunlight, which increased and lessened, depending on Apollo's level of excitement, which Artemis was trying to keep in limits. The trees around us were booming (Demeter) and some doves were artfully sitting on the canopy (Aphrodite) giving it a romantic look. Hermes was running around, making sure all the guests had arrived, and Hestia with Mr. D was checking on the food and Wine.

On Mr. D's arm was his wife, Ariadne. He was also wearing a tux, like all the males in the room, and he looked sharp and _smart_. Him and Ariadne kept giving each other love-filled looks, which made me smile with contentment.

There was a slight buzz in the air, as everyone talked, laughed, and generally waited for the bride to arrive.

Just them the door opened, and my little sister, Estelle, came in, throwing flowers in front of her, looking the picture of cuteness and innocence. She lifted her head, and gave me a toothy grin, making me smile with pride at her. Behind her came Bobby and Matthew, Annabeth's half-brother, looking like Estelle's personal bodyguards.

My four-year-old sister had the two thirteen year olds wrapped around her little finger, and they would do anything for her.

Anyway, Then the moment I would _never_ forget came.

Chiron had Annabeth on his arm, as they moved from the end of the beach towards me. My eyes locked with Annabeth's stormy gray ones instantly, and we didn't break that eye contact after that.

Not when she reached me, and Chiron put her hands in mine.

Not when Zeus, our priest, put the two gold crowns, or stefanas, on our heads, with a single piece of ribbon joining them.

Our eye contact didn't break as Zeus gave us the candle to hold in our right hands, and the common cup in our left. He poured the special wine Dionysus had made into the cup, and asked us to take three sips each.

Nope, our eye contact didn't break, as we silently exchanged the vows with our eyes, not speaking a single word.

' _I promise to love you everyday for the rest of our lives.'_

' _I promise to never leave you, and stay with you forever.'_

' _I promise not to judge you, however bad the situations are.'_

' _I promise to keep you safe until I die.'_

' _I promise, to always love you, with all my heart.'_

Then, Zeus asked us to have our first kiss as husband and wife.

Our eyes finally broke contact, as we leaned and pressed our lips to each other's.

* * *

The after party was loud, and went on for hours. It was during the party that Annabeth took her shoe off and read the name left on it.

She was smirking when she announced the name.

"Would Emelia Rhea Jackson _please_ step forward?"

* * *

"Uncle Evan proposed to her right on the spot. There was a smile on everyone's face when they went home. They all were smiling, laughing, and were _content._ Mrs. O'Leary came, and licked dad from head to toe." She laughed at this.

"Then what happened, Mommy?"

"Then, Mommy and Daddy went home, which is this cabin **(A/N, I mean Cabin 3)** , for the night and slept. The next day, mommy and daddy went on their honeymoon, and had a lot of fun. The End. "( **(͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡°)** ) "Now you also got to sleep," I said, tickling her a little.

She giggled and asked, "Can you tell me another story, mommy?"

"No, Bianca. Now behave like Zoe, and sleep."

She pouted. "But mommy—" Her sentence was cut by a _very_ welcome sight.

"Hey princess."

"Daddy!" She launched her little body at her father, as he caught her easily and spun her around.

"Why are you not sleeping princess?"

"I don't _feel_ sleepy, daddy."

"Well, if you sleep right now, I will let you handle Riptide, and you can have a sparring lesson with me tomorrow."

Her sea green eyes flashed, and she gave her father a grin. "Deal."

She quickly scurried to her bed, and buried inside the blanket. I went to her, and kissed her forehead lightly, with her father following suit. "Good Night, princess."

We shut the door quietly, and finally faced each other.

"Telling her the same story, huh, Wise Girl?" His hands snaked around my waist as he pulled me closer to him, kissing the tip of my nose.

"She loves listening to that story, Percy," I shrugged. "I can't really help it."

He laughed, and touched the little bump on my stomach. "And how is our little Luke?"

I echoed Percy's laugh, and replied, "Kicking away to glory. Especially when you are around."

Percy kissed my forehead, and pulled me in for a hug, his heartbeat a welcome tune to my ears.

"I love you, Wise Girl."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

I sighed deeply, as I felt safe and happy in Percy's arms. I had finally found it— a family who loved me, and accepted me for _me_.

And it had all happened because of an Apple Proposal.

* * *

 **And that's it! Hope you liked this. I might include a rated M scene between Percabeth later... lets's see. For now, Good Night!**

 **-Em**


End file.
